Hearing assistance devices are used to improve hearing for wearers. Such devices include, but are not limited to, hearing aids. Hearing assistance devices include microphones and electronics for processing the sound produced by the microphones. The processed sound signals are played to the wearer to provide improved hearing for the wearer.
The microphones of such devices are very important since they can enhance the sound picked up by the hearing assistance device and, in some cases, can reduce problems with room noise and acoustic feedback when used properly.
Devices which use multiple microphones oftentimes will use multiple omnidirectional microphones, or an omnidirectional microphone and a directional microphone. Each omnidirectional microphone requires at least one microphone port for reception of sound. Directional microphones require at least two microphone ports. The positioning and design of microphone ports and microphones in hearing assistance devices are complicated by space and performance limitations.
There is a need in the art for improved microphones. Such improved microphones should include enhanced space utilization and performance and should be easy to manufacture.